Creation the story
by Iamorder
Summary: All goes well in the kingdom of Arendelle, until a strange spear falls into the hands of Elsa. Before Queen Elsa can decide what to do with it, a strange man came in and stole the spear. As Elsa goes to reveal the man and his partner's secrets and powers, she learns about the most important secret of all: the source of all Creation.
1. Chapter 1

The man sat on a delicately made chair, reading a newspaper, casually taking a sip of coffee. He frowned. Did he imagine it, or did he hear footsteps outside? He stood up, strained his ears and listened. Silence. He relaxed and sat down.

Then the door opened.

Elsa sat at her desk, reviewing the reports of "supernatural events" in different kingdoms.

She closed her eyes and stared at the stacks of sheets which were supposed to be about magic. Instead she got piles of nonsense.

The only reasonable report about magic was about the princess of Corona, Rapunzel, the girl with magic hair. But that was not what she was looking for. She was looking for someone like her, with powers. She stood up and walked towards the door when they flew open, nearly hitting her in the face. "Elsa! Where were you! Kristoff and I were looking for you! We are planning a trip for Corona! And Kai said something about-"

Elsa covered Anna's mouth, effectively shutting her up. "Anna, calm down. I can't understand you! You're talking too fast."

Anna looked down sheepishly. "I said that Kristoff and I were planning on a visit to Corona."

Elsa smiled. "That's great, Anna. How long are you going to be there?"

"We will be there for two weeks. We might even see the Floating Lanterns festival before we come back! Will you come with us, Elsa?" Anna smiled and gave Elsa one of her signature sunny smiles.

Elsa laughed and sat down. "I wish I could, Anna, but I still have a lot of work to do." Seeing Anna's sad face, she added, "I'll try to be there for the floating lantern festival. Have fun in Corona before I get there."

A giant smile started spreading across Anna's face. Elsa frowned and asked, "What were you telling me about Kai just now?"

Anna waved her hand absent-mindedly. "Hmm. Kai asked me to tell you that some of our citizens found a spear in their garden. He said the spear was made out of really strange materials. He's asking permission to display it in our museum. I personally think its no big deal, but Kai insist you inspect the spear yourself. Kristoff and I will start travelling to Corona tomorrow. We're hopping to each there in two days!"

Anna is now bouncing up and down from joy and excitement. Elsa hugged her and told her to be careful. When Anna left, Elsa couldn't help but giggle. Even if Anna is sometimes annoying, she couldn't imagine living without her nowadays.

She suppressed her giggles and walked to the door. Time to check out this spear.

"Queen Elsa. I'm sorry to interrupt you from working. We need your permission to move the spear to the museum."

"Kai, I do believe you can handle these trivial matters."

"My queen, please trust my judgement." Kai leaded her into a small room.

"Kai, why are you-" Elsa fell silent as soon as her eyes fell upon the spear. She could tell why Anna described it as 'strange'. The bottom of the spear was as dark as night, and pulsing quietly it a slow rhythm. The air around it seem to darken a bit, giving it a mystical feeling. The point of it was glowing blue and literally cackling with energy. It was beautiful in a timeless and angelic manner.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to remember to breath.


	2. Chapter 2:The break-ins of a certain man

The man perched on the castle wall, staring at the dark castle. He waved at his parter, the girl, who is perched on the other end of the high walls. She pulled up her hood and waved back. The man turned back and pulled up his own hood. He steadied his breath and stretched his legs.

He jumped in.

Elsa sat on her throne and sipped at her cup of coffee. What should she do with the spear? She could put it in the museum, but there's always the risk of it being stolen. It can't be safer in the room it is in now. Her top soldiers were guarding it. There was no way anyone-

The doors flew open as a really panicky Kai barged into the room.

"Your majesty, intruders."

The man looked at the spear victoriously. The security of the castle is even thinner than paper. It almost took no effort to breach the security. It's amazing how little people look up nowadays.

Enough of the bragging, he thought to himself, time to regroup.

Elsa stared awestruck at the wreckage the intruder left, or rather, the lack of it. Bodies were left laying across the ground, although there were no injuries on them. There were no marks of the intruder except for the picked lock on the door of the room containing the spear. The five guards protecting the spear was knocked out in the same manner as the soldiers outside : There were no marks on them. Of course, the glass case holding the spear was empty. Elsa turned around as the door opened. The guard coming in didn't seem surprised to see the Queen and Kai in the room. He quickly bowed and stood up straight.

"The intruder, your majesty. We got him trapped."

The guard led them to the North Tower. Elsa can glimpse one of the intruders on top of the tower. The spear was strapped to his back. His raised his hands which were- Elsa froze. Blue sparks were flying off from his arms. He grabbed an axe and the guard holding it fell down from shock. Elsa rubbed her eyes as if waiting to wake up from the dream she is in. However, she didn't get time to think, as the guards were asking her for help.

She shot two bolts of ice magic towards the hooded man, but he spun round just in time to deflect the ice with a flash of lightning. He looked down and shouted towards the other intruder, which Elsa could see was a young girl, but she was still putting up a good fight.

He pointed his hands towards the guards surrounding the guards and snapped his fingers. The guards were sent flying back away from the girl. He offered the girl his hand and the girl took.

They disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared next to a very bewildered Elsa.

The man bowed and took off his hood. "Nice to meet you, Queen Elsa." He shook Elsa's hand and Elsa took this chance to get a thorough glance at him. He has a well-built chest and muscular arms. His face was tanned has hair was unruly and thick. One of his eyes was glowing green and the other one was glowing blue. His eyes was glinting dangerously in the way of a madman. At this moment the girl took off her hood. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a kind smile.. Her arms were slender and pale, and seems impossible to display the strength she displayed when she was fighting. She seems like the normal girl you may see on the streets going for a walk or playing, not breaking into castles.

"Queen?"

Elsa was distracted by the man, waving in front of her face.

"Sorry for our disrespectful entrance. I need to get my spear back." He gestured to his spear. "Its really dangerous, and I really want it back."

Elsa paused."Wait, the spear is yours?"

"Yes, of course, what do you think? You're the only sorcerer in the world?"

Elsa suddenly felt dizzy. "I'm not alone?"

The girl started speaking. "Well, there are thousands of different sorcerers spreader across the worlds. Most of them don't like us. I'm Selina Aedre, by the way."

Elsa shook her hand. Her hands were cold. She knew it was really cold, since she couldn't feel normal cold.

The man stretched. "I'm Dune. Dune Caprinus. I would like to say that we are going to leave now and you'll be perfectly safe. But you're not. Sorcerers out there want you dead, my dear queen, and they want their privacy safe."

Elsa's eyes' widened. "Why will I harm their privacy?"

The man, or Dune, shrugged. "I dunno? But your 'display' of magic a few months ago kind of scared them."

"You said there are thousands of them out there."

Selina signed. "There are. But the strongest magicians passed down their part of creation: their essence, to us."

"Which makes us dangerous, a posed threat, to the community." Dune continued. "Oh, by the way, if you were to wake up, where would you be?"

Elsa was startled by this question. "Umm, my room? Why?"

Dune laughed. Because this is all a dream, my dear queen. All a very sweet dream."

Then before she could register, his hand flew towards her forehead and she blacked out.


End file.
